Road back home
by Kae Richa
Summary: When the storm is raging outside you are my safest place to hide... Extracto de una canción de BSB Safest place to hide Basado en la misma. [Segundo epílogo]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. Lo único mío es la idea de este one-shot.

_Comentarios al final del segundo capítulo._

Datos importantes:

**&&&&&:** Tiempo después.

**ººº:** Días después.

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

**Road back home**

By Nindë Black

La batalla había terminado. Por fin, Naraku había sido destruido. Existían bajas entre las personas que habían luchado. Durante el tiempo en que se recolectaron los fragmentos de la Shikon, Naraku había matado a muchas personas: Kikyo hacía más de 50 años, InuYasha sellado en el árbol sagrado, el padre de Shippo había sido también una víctima indirecta por poseer un fragmento, los hermanos Trueno, los siete hermanos Shichinin-tai, Kohaku el hermano de Sango y muchos otros.

Detrás de un grueso tronco se encontraba Sesshomaru recargado, por su cuerpo enteramente youkai se recuperaba rápido, pero aún así se mantenía quieto; Jaken, Ah-Un y Rin se encontraban a su lado, la pequeña niña observaba a su señor con una devoción inusitada. Todo estaba terminado.

InuYasha tenía una herida horrible en el hombro izquierdo, Shippo tenía rasguños y pequeñas heridas, Sango tenía un tobillo roto y Miroku estaba sosteniéndose de su vara, y Kagome yacía en medio de aquel desolador lugar donde Naraku había perdido la vida. Hincada en medio de la nada, con los brazos y piernas amoratados y rasguñados, con el corazón en un hilo porque todo terminaba, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro ante la presencia de la Shikon que por ahora estaba restaurada y brillaba como si nada.

- _"Se acabó"_ –pensó la sacerdotisa-: _"Está hecho."_

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a InuYasha, quien estaba tratándose de levantar apoyándose en su brazo derecho. La jovencita le ayudó a incorporarse y se acercaron todos hasta donde estaban el monje, la exterminadora y el kitsune.

- ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó la chica.

-­ Sí, Kagome-chan –dijo Sango-, todos estamos bien.

- ¿InuYasha? –se dirigió a él.

- Bien, Kagome –dijo él dolorido-, solo... duele un poco.

- Iré a buscar algunas hierbas –dijo ella-, no te muevas.

Y dejándolo en el piso la colegiala fue por hierbas. De regreso pasó cerca de donde estaba el sirviente de Sesshomaru, el propio Lord y la pequeña niña, quien le sonrió.

- Rin-chan –dijo Kagome.

- ¡Kagome-san! –exclamó ella alegremente.

- Pequeña, ¿están todos bien? –dijo la joven acariciándole la cabeza.

- Sí, Kagome-san –respondió la niña-. Sesshomaru-sama se encuentra recuperándose.

- Me da gusto –dijo ella y luego lo pensó-: ¿Crees que podría acercarme?

- Claro –la niña le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la presencia de su señor-: Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san quisiera hablar con usted, señor.

El señor de las tierras del Oeste la miró con indiferencia. Era esa chiquilla que acompaña a su medio hermano. La escrutó un momento en los que ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, arrancándole a Sesshomaru una mirada de desconcierto.

- Quisiera agradecerte el que hayas estado aquí hoy –dijo la sacerdotisa-: Fuiste de gran ayuda.

- Yo no los ayudé, humana –dijo el lord.

- Voluntaria o involuntariamente nos has ayudado –explicó ella-, y estoy agradecida por todos. Espero que tus heridas sanen pronto –la chica se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

- Humana –le llamó y ella lo miró con sorpresa-: Dile a ese baka que tengo por medio hermano que lo nuestro se ha acabado. Que no habrá más agresiones.

- Hai –respondió ella-. Con tu permiso, Sesshomaru –por su seguridad prefirió no arriesgarse a preguntar el por qué de su cambio hacia InuYasha. Solamente Kami sabía lo que hacía.

El lord la vio alejarse y esbozó una sonrisa que Jaken identificó como real. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así. La pequeña Rin también estaba sorprendida, el señor Sesshomaru jamás sonreía con gentileza, siempre lo hacía con frialdad o despectivamente. Ahora era diferente. La niña corrió hasta donde él se encontraba y se colgó de sus piernas.

- ¡Mocosa insolente! –Le gritó Jaken-. ¡Suelta al amo bonito!

- ¡Jaken! –Sesshomaru alzó la voz.

- ¿Sí, amo? –el pequeño youkai verde se encorvó.

- Vamonos de aquí –le dijo.

Rin se montó en Ah-Un, al igual que Jaken y se despidió con un grito de hasta pronto para Kagome y agitando su mano pequeña desde el cielo. La joven sacerdotisa también se despidió de ella de la misma forma, y alcanzó a percibir que el gran Lord también sonreía y les dirigía una mirada de despedida en silencio.

Se acercó a sus amigos. Entablilló el tobillo de Sango, Shippo fue curado por el monje quien solamente estaba agotado y tenía unas pocas heridas en el cuerpo. Luego se acercó al Inuhanyou, se arrodilló junto a él y le curó la herida del hombro con mucho cuidado. Él tan sólo la observó callado, agradeciéndole con la mirada el haber estado con él tanto tiempo.

**&&&&&**

Un par de horas después todos regresaban a la aldea de Kaede para terminar de sanar sus heridas. Sango y Miroku estaban en una choza junto con el bebé kitsune, y Kaede estaba con ellos revisándolos. Kagome e InuYasha estaban en la choza principal. La colegiala llevaba una venda alrededor de su muñeca y una que otra bandita adhesiva en las rodillas. El hanyou tan sólo la observaba, no sabía ni como empezar.

- Todos han estado muy callados –dijo la chica-. Pareciera que les han comido la lengua.

- Están asimilando la idea de que Naraku ya no está –dijo el ojidorado.

- Que observador, InuYasha –dijo ella divertida. De repente dio un respingo, como si acabara de recordar algo-: Ah! Sesshomaru dijo que...

- Qué dijo ese baka... –interrumpió él desde el futón.

- Sesshomaru me pidió que te dijera que... –dijo ella misteriosa-, que su pelea había terminado ya. Que no habría más agresiones.

- ¿Nani? –cuestionó él-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Hai –asintió ella-, me lo confirmó él mismo.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o el Gran Sesshomaru se ha ablandado? –dijo el chico.

- Puede que estés alucinando –le dijo la chica riéndose-: Pero la verdad es que tu hermano ha... "madurado", por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Keh! Ese tonto –Exclamó InuYasha-, ¡ya era hora!

Kagome lo miró divertida. El burro hablaba de orejas (1). Definitivamente ese InuYasha y su hermano se podrían llevar mejor sólo si se dejaran. Pero eso no sucedería en este preciso momento.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más donde cada uno rumiaba en sus pensamientos. Kagome se mataba las neuronas pensando en qué se haría con la perla, para luego concluir que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kaede. Mientras que el hanyou pensaba en ese día, justamente se cumplía un año desde que conociera a Kagome. Creyó recordar que hacía un par de días ella mencionó algo sobre su próximo cumpleaños y sobre la celebración del mismo.

- ¿Kagome? –Le llamó.

- ¿Sí, InuYasha?

- Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo en voz baja.

- Oh! –Exclamó ella. Hoy era su cumpleaños... ¡y él lo había recordado!-: Lo recordaste.

- Recordé que lo comentaste hace algunos días –murmuró.

- Gracias.

El medio demonio se vio envuelto en sus delgados brazos. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran de su aroma. Lilas. Su madre. Kagome. Sal. Lágrimas... ¿lágrimas? Y entonces se dio cuenta que la chica entre sus brazos lloraba.

- ¿Q-qué... qué pasa? –Preguntó él incorporándose.

- Se ha terminado... –lloró-. Todo esto. Mi presencia aquí no tiene caso.

- P-pero... Kagome, no... –trató de decirle algo, más no encontró las palabras.

- Sí..., sí, InuYasha –sollozó más-, yo no pertenezco aquí.

- Kagome... –repitió él.

- Perdóname, InuYasha..., perdóname –dijo ella y salió corriendo de la choza.

No sabía que hacer. Quiso correr tras ella, pero no sabía ni como consolar su llanto. Además, no sabía que significaban sus palabras. ¿Quería decir aquello que se iría definitivamente? El corazón del hanyou se estrujó ante el solo pensamiento de su lejanía. Si ella se iba entonces él se quedaría sólo. Sólo de nuevo. Y no quería eso, después de tantos años en soledad su presencia le era necesaria para sentirse a gusto consigo mismo. ¿Tenía que irse?

- InuYasha, amigo, acabamos de ver a la señorita Kagome salir corriendo, ¿sucedió algo? –el monje entró en la choza con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sango quien se sostenía a duras penas, y Shippo en su hombro.

- Se acabó –dijo él con una voz muy extraña, Miroku advirtió que su voz sonaba acongojada, o quizás hasta deprimida.

- ¿Nani? –Dijo Sango-, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué acabó?

- El viaje –dijo InuYasha-, se acabó el viaje. La perla está restaurada... Ella se irá... pronto..., muy pronto –el hanyou dijo en un suspiro.

- ¡No! –Gritó Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku-, no puede irse. InuYasha, dile que no se vaya –el pequeño kitsune se puso delante de su amigo y le miró con sus ojos aguados en lágrimas-: Dile que se quede, InuYasha..., díselo... pídele que se quede.

Y el hanyou se quedó en silencio. La petición del niño no era del todo mala, pero no podía darse el lujo de quitarle su vida en su época. Ella debía regresar a rehacer su vida, a empezar de nuevo con su rutina. Aunque ellos..., él... tuviera que quedarse solo... otra vez.

Continuará...

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. Lo único mío es la idea de este one-shot.

Datos importantes:

**&&&&&:** Tiempo después.

**ººº:** Días después.

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

**(2)**

**Road back home**

By Nindë Black

**&&&&&**

Esa noche transcurrió en tensión total. Kagome había regresado con la noche sobre su cabeza, sus ojos rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabeza gacha para evitar mirar a alguno. Después de anunciarles a los demás que su trabajo estaba hecho en ese lugar, llamó de uno por uno para despedirse en privado de cada miembro de su nueva familia.

Primero eligió a Shippo, entre lágrimas y abrazos el pequeño kitsune le pedía que no se fuera, que se quedara con ellos. La jovencita trataba de no llorar frente a su pequeño niño, pero era casi imposible. Le explicó entre hipidos que su vida estaba del otro lado del pozo y que ella solamente estaba llenando un requisito en esa época: terminar la perla. Y como ya estaba hecho no tendría nada más por hacer, no había quien le retuviera. El niño hizo un mohín. ¡Claro que había alguien! Pero ese alguien era un cabeza dura, si tan sólo él se lo pidiera.

Luego de Shippo, llegó el turno de Miroku. El monje era unos años más grande que la chica y por aquello estaba mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, no fue impedimenta para que éste le pidiera de nuevo las razones de su partida y Kagome volvió a su cantaleta de siempre: la perla estaba completa, no era su época. Miroku lo tomó con mucha más clama y diplomacia, pero tampoco pudo evitarse la debilidad de las lágrimas. Había visto el sufrimiento de la señorita Kagome durante todo su viaje y por un lado entendía su postura. Si tan sólo aquel necio fuera más abierto.

Era el turno de Sango. La exterminadora fue llevada en brazos por Miroku quien la depositó frente a Kagome. Su conversación fue larga y serena. Sango también era mayor que la joven sacerdotisa por lo que intentó por todos los medios que ella desistiera de su partida, pero lo único que logró fue que ella se lanzara a sus brazos llorando... por enésima vez en esa noche. La muchacha le consoló acariciándole el cabello, pretendiendo no llorar con ella, pero fue en vano, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus ojos oscuros. Cuando ambas se despidieron como las hermanas que eran, la adolescente llamó a Miroku para que se llevara a Sango.

- ¿Podrías decirle a InuYasha que entre, Miroku? –Sango y él se miraron preocupados-: ¿Miroku?

- Me temo Kagome, que... –empezó el monje y miró a Sango quien le dio fuerza-, InuYasha no está.

- Bien –dijo ella asombrada y al mismo tiempo desilusionada-, creo que es mejor. Será... menos doloroso.

Pero su corazón decía que no era así. Que no podía irse sin despedirse. Le era casi imposible salir de sus vidas sin terminar de una vez por todas todo aquel sufrimiento por él. Deseaba poder quedarse y si tan sólo él se lo pidiera ella estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. Pero él no entendía. Él solamente huía de lo que sentía y de lo que ella misma le profesaba. _Baka_, pensó.

**&&&&**

En lo que restó de la noche, InuYasha no apareció. Nadie entendía su actitud, o quizás sí la entendían pero le reprobaban ese hecho. Debió hablar con Kagome para aclarar todo y dejarla ir sin rencores, pero sencillamente él no quiso. La chica pensó que entonces así era mejor. La despedida sería dolorosa.

**ººº**

Era de noche, o más bien de madrugada y él vagaba por el bosque que le pertenecía. La noche anterior ella anunció que se iría. Y él simplemente no quiso despedirse. No entendía nada de lo que le pasaba. Caminaba por el bosque, hasta el barranco más cercano y se fijó en una estrella, la que más alcanzaba a brillar. No sabía por qué se sentía vacío y cada vez era peor. Se sentía caminar sin rumbo y sin dirección alguna. ¿Por qué sentía aquello? Dejó salir un gemido doloroso y levantó su vista dorada hasta el cielo oscuro.

- No sé qué hacer madre –dijo al aire y un soplo de viento le trajo consigo la presencia de su madre-. ¿Debo detenerla? –De nuevo ese soplo de viento tibio lo tranquilizó-. Me siento perdido, no pertenezco a ningún lado. Me siento solo y abandonado. No tengo hogar –escondió su rostro entre sus manos abatido.

El aire parecía bailar a su alrededor. Sentía la calidez de su madre envolviéndolo y le gustaba sentirla cerca. Era como estar en casa. Era sentirse de nuevo perteneciente a algo y a alguien. Justo de la misma manera en que se sentía con Kagome.

- _"Hogar"_ –le llegó un susurro-: _"Encuéntralo."_

- ¿Dónde, madre, dónde busco? –pidió desesperado.

- _"Dentro de ti"_ –dijo ese susurro.

Quería sentirse perteneciente a algo. Quería sentir que regresando del bosque habría alguien esperándole, procurando que él no estuviera enfermo o herido.

¿Quién era capaz de soportarle todos sus arranques de celos? ¿Quién se encargaba de cuidarle cada vez que salía herido? ¿Quién le protegía hasta con su propia vida a pesar de que era él quien debía protegerla? ¿Quién le esperaba hasta entrada la noche cuando salía furtivamente? Solamente ella. La única con el poder de aguantarle todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar. La única que derramaba lágrimas por él; ella quien no se ha separado de su lado a pesar de las tantas veces que había estado en peligro.

- _Kagome_ –el susurro de su voz se mezcló con la brisa que le trajo el mismo nombre.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Ella era el camino a casa.

Al hogar que no tenía, o que ahora naturalmente lo daba por hecho. Estar junto a ella era su hogar, el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar. Su pecho se estrujó tan solo en pensar que ella se iría nada más despuntara el alba. Miró hacia las montañas y se encontró con los débiles rayos del sol saliendo por el horizonte. Se iría en cualquier momento. Y tenía que detenerla.

**When this whole world gets too crazy**

**And there's no where left to go**

**I know you'll give me sanctuary**

**You're the only truth at all**

**You're the road back home**

Corrió como el demonio que corría por sus venas y la alcanzó despidiéndose de los demás, junto al pozo. Shippo sollozaba, igual que Sango quien era abrazada por el monje. Con su rapidez habitual cruzó miradas con ella y con su olfato pudo sentir la profunda tristeza que de sus ojos emanaba, sin pensárselo la abrazó con fuerza reteniéndola a su lado.

- Tú eres mi camino a casa –susurró-, eres en quien puedo y quiero refugiarme.

- InuYasha –dijo en un sollozo ahogado. ¡No más llanto por favor!

- Kagome..., no te vayas –su voz varonil y fuerte se quebró en un ligero gimoteo.

- Tengo que irme…, no puedo quedarme –ella dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos-: Ya no puedo seguir aquí, InuYasha. Lo sabes.

**When the storm**

**Is raging outside, **

**You're my safest place to hide**

La sentía perdida ¿ella ya no quería luchar ni estar con él? Se veía harta y sobre todo triste y herida. La sujetó más fuerte entre sus brazos, no importando que los demás lo vieran quebrarse. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de que ella se quedara. Tembló ante la sola idea de perderla para siempre; rogó para encontrar la manera de hacerla quedarse.

- Por favor –y su voz sonó como sollozo-, quédate conmigo... –InuYasha guardó silencio hasta sentir en su pecho un calor inexplicable que viajaba lentamente hasta su garganta-: Te amo –le dijo. La sintió flaquear y dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, él también la siguió sin soltarla. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo-. ¿Kagome? –Se separó sólo para observar su rostro y sus ojos castaños brillantes-: Kagome... –susurró con ternura.

- P-pretendes q-que me eche a tus brazos y que te diga que siempre he esperado esto, que durante todo este año no he hecho más que amarte y tú solamente te dedicabas a hacerme sufrir. Quieres que te diga que me quedaré y podremos ser felices y que... –todo esto lo dijo tan rápido y con lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Más atrás de ellos, Sango aguantaba las ganas de echarse a llorar. El hanyou se estaba destrozando frente a ellos y a él no le importaba. Sólo quería que Kagome se quedara. Y si lo lograba todos estarían felices, pero ella estaba tan dolida.

- Sí, –repitió él con la voz entrecortada-, quiero eso y todo lo demás que venga –y le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos-. No tienes por qué llorar, mi Kagome –ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-. Quédate conmigo..., quédate con nosotros.

**Can you see me, here I am**

**Standing here where I've always been**

**And when words are not enough**

**I climb inside your heart and still find**

**You're my safest place to hide**

Jamás había visto a su amigo desmoronarse de aquella manera. Siempre lo había percibido como una persona fuerte que no se dejaba amilanar por nada, pero era maravilloso todo lo que Kagome había logrado con él. InuYasha había aprendido el valor de la amistad y de la sinceridad entre los amigos, y eso era algo que nadie le quitaría.

- Y-yo –balbuceó-. ¿Por qué ahora, InuYasha, por qué antes de irme?

- Porque he sido un idiota, Kagome –le dijo, dos pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban por su cara-, me daba miedo amarte porque entonces te perdería igual que perdí a Kikyo.

- Sigues comparándome –le dijo.

- No, no..., –dijo él asustado y la abrazó de nuevo-, me ha costado tanto dejarla ir, pero ya lo he hecho. Ahora te necesito a ti. Eres lo único que me queda, Kagome. Sí tú te vas yo..., –la frase _"moriré de tristeza"_ se ahogó en su garganta.

- Está bien –dijo ella en tono bajo.

- ¿Nani? –dijo levantándole el rostro.

- Me quedaré –dijo ella mirándole a los ojos dorados ahora rojizos de llorar-, me quedaré contigo. Con ustedes –Kagome volteó a ver a sus amigos detrás de InuYasha.

Sango no aguantó más las lágrimas y al igual que Shippo soltaba el llanto. Miroku le sonrió agradecido de que ella se quedara. InuYasha la sujetó con fuerza y ternura entre sus brazos. ¡Ella se quedaba! Ella se quedaría con él..., no estaría sólo.

- Gracias por quedarte... –Inuyasha escondió el rostro entre su cabello y sollozo en su hombro-, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, mi hanyou –la chica se aferró a su torso sollozando-, te amaré siempre... siempre.

Era su promesa.

Ella había accedido a quedarse después de todo. Nunca se había sentido más satisfecho como ahora. Había logrado que ella no lo dejara sólo. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta lo que ella significaba, pero ahora que lo sabía no la dejaría ir nunca.

Ella era su hogar. El único lugar al que pertenecía.

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

(1) _El burro hablando de orejas_: es un refrán mexicano bastante peculiar. Se usa cuando una persona critica algo malo de otra persona que irónicamente él tiene de más.

_Este fic fue creado con varias canciones. Principalmente una que se llama: "Safest Place to Hide" de los Backstreet Boys; existen varias más que durante la escritura del mismo se colaron en mi cabeza. _

"_I'm already there" de Lonestar; _

"_What's left of me" y "I can't hate you anymore" de Nick Lachey;_

"_When I'm gone" de Three Doors Down;_

"_Coleccionista de canciones" de Camila;_

"_Savin' me" de Nickelback:_

"_¿Qué te pasa?" de El Duelo._

_Y hubo varias más, pero estas fueron las principales. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic inicié con el diálogo de InuYasha cuando le dice que ella es su lugar seguro, a raíz de la canción de los BSB y pues de ahí partí hacia atrás y hacia delante._

_Empecé a escribir esto en un periodo de mi semana que me sentía súper deprimida, entre la escuela y problemas en mi casa pues salió esto. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Anoche tuve dos opiniones contrapuestas, una amiga decía q estaba muy bien y la otra me dijo q escribía muy técnicamente. Probemos si hay alguien más q piense distinto._

_Matta ne._

**Иĭņđĕ β£åçk**


	3. Epílogo 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. Lo único mío es la idea de esta pequeña historia romántico-dramática.

Decidí siempre sí hacer el epílogo y saben q? Pues q esta solo es el primer epílogo. Cuando reciba reviews comenzaré a escribir el 2do epílogo ) así q no se hagan del rogar y por favor escríbanme!

Saluditos a todos. Y muchos abracitos!

Amor, te lo dedico. Te quiero bastante. Un beso.

Datos importantes:

**&&&&&:** Tiempo después.

**ººº:** Días después.

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

**(Epílogo)**

**Road back home**

By Nindë Black

_- Quiero que seas mi hembra, Kagome._

Las palabras de InuYasha resonaron en sus oídos.

Hacía ya más de mes y medio desde que decidiera quedarse. Desde entonces el hanyou se había dedicado a hacerla feliz en todos los aspectos. Le había dolido mucho haber dejado a su familia, pero si las cosas iban bien y ella no se inmiscuía en muchos problemas podría irlos a ver de vez en cuando. Ahora se hallaba en la laguna cercana al pueblo, escondida; con los pies metidos en el agua para que él perdiera su aroma (según Sango había dicho).

No era que no quisiera verlo, de hecho, era eso lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, pero las palabras seguían latentes en su cabeza: _ser su hembra_. No estaba muy segura de lo que quería, le asustaban todos esos sentimientos de pertenencia y deseo que surgían en ella. ¡Claro que quería serlo! Poder compartir con él todo el amor que sentía, y quizás..., solamente quizás podrían tener una familia.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Una familia. Una hermosa familia compuesta por ella, él y pequeños niños-hanyou correteando alrededor de su padre, idénticos a él con el cabello plateado o negro, y ojos dorados. Se abrazó a sí misma. Ojala su madre le pudiera dar algún consejo. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Sango se sentó junto a ella, hasta que se hizo escuchar con un ligero carraspeo.

- Sango –dijo ella en una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien, Kagome-chan? –le preguntó la exterminadora escrutándola con los ojos.

- Claro, Sango..., no es nada –le dijo ella desviando su mirada.

- Kagome... –le reprochó-. Puedes contarme lo que sea, eres como mi hermana menor.

- Lo sé –dijo ella-, y te lo agradezco –guardó silencio unos minutos, como si quisiera tomar valor para decir lo que seguía-¿Sabes? InuYasha me pidió que fuera su hembra.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Sango, sorprendida-. Es por eso que has estado algo ausente estos días¿no es así? –Kagome asintió-¿Qué te preocupa Kagome?

- Sólo no sé exactamente como conducirme –la chica le miró avergonzada-, jamás he estado con un hombre, Sango. –Miró el agua-: E InuYasha no solamente es un hombre sino que es medio demonio.

- Lo amas¿verdad Kagome?

- ¡Por supuesto! –contestó escandalizada, cómo podía dudar.

- Entonces tú tienes tu respuesta –le contestó Sango calmándola-. Sé muy poco de las costumbres youkai.

- ¿Puedes contarme lo que sepas, Sango? –Le pidió esperanzada-, por favor.

Sango suspiró. La tarde sería larga.

- Bueno, los youkai tienen muchas costumbres como los animales de los que provienen. Los más leales y fieles suelen ser los de la rama canina: lobos y perros –enumeró-. Cuando eligen una hembra es para siempre, la respetan y protegen en todo momento –Sango pudo ver como los ojos chocolate de Kagome brillaban de una manera especial-, justamente como InuYasha ha hecho contigo todo este tiempo, Kagome.

La sacerdotisa del tiempo sonrió maravillada por la revelación de aquello. Entonces su inquietud se aplacó. Y su corazón dio un brinco de júbilo porque su respuesta estaba dentro de ella misma, solamente quería disipar dudas y Sango había llegado justo en el momento adecuado. Miró a su mejor amiga y le sonrió.

- Gracias Sango –le dijo.

- No hay por qué, Kagome. –Dijo Sango y apretó suavemente su mano-: Solamente quiero verte feliz y sé que InuYasha lo hará –la exterminadora le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó-. Iré a buscar a Miroku¿quieres que le diga a InuYasha dónde estás? Está como loco buscándote. –Kagome rió ligeramente.

- No, tan pronto como saque los pies del agua llegará más pronto de lo que tarde en decir "ramen" –Sango se rió también-. Matta ne, Sango.

- Matta ne, Kagome-chan –y desapareció de aquel lugar.

Kagome sacó lentamente sus pies del agua y en cuestión de un minuto, InuYasha estaba de pie a su lado.

- Kagome... –dijo su nombre en voz lastimosa.

- Hola, Inuyasha... yo... –pero él no la dejó terminar, solamente la envolvió con sus brazos y la mantuvo así.

- No importa, Kagome, de verdad no importa –le susurró-. Estaba preocupado¿sucede algo¿Estás bien? Has estado muy ausente, dime si pasa algo.

A Kagome le hizo gracia que él hiciera tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo y sonrió divertida al percatarse que InuYasha realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Kagome le miró a los ojos unos momentos donde él percibió la calma de la chica, pero volvió a sujetarla y a esconderse en su cuello.

- ¿InuYasha? –Le llamó suavemente y él se separó sólo lo necesario. Kagome se levantó de puntillas y le plantó un beso.

Al principio no supo qué sucedía, pero a medida que sentía los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, moviéndose tímidamente pudo ser plenamente conciente de lo que pasaba. ¡Ella lo estaba besando! Durante el mes y medio que habían estado juntos él de vez en cuando le robaba un beso, pero no era como el que Kagome le estaba entregando en ese preciso momento. Cuando se separaron ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiéndose en su pecho.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace unos días, InuYasha? –le dijo desde su pecho. El cerebro del hanyou procesó durante unos segundos y recordó entonces.

- Que quería hacerte mi hembra –murmuró él.

- Ajá –ella asintió y le miró-, quiero serlo.

- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó él inquieto-: No quisiera presionarte.

- InuYasha –le llamó y posó sus dedos en los labios del medio demonio-, te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ya tomé mi decisión.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y para la sorpresa de Kagome la levantó en vilo. La miró de una manera lujuriosa que le hizo sonrojar y le susurró al oído unas palabras que lograron ponerla más nerviosa. Sin embargo, supo también que nada malo le sucedería, que todo estaría bien desde ese momento.

**&&&&&**

El haori rojo estaba en el suelo junto a la cintilla roja que adornaba el kimono platinado con pétalos de sakuras rojizas en él. El ambiente era denso y cargado de pasión. Lo único que se podía oír eran las respiraciones aceleradas de las personas que ocupaban aquel espacio vacío, una pequeña cabaña alejada de la aldea.

Las manos grandes y ásperas acariciaban por encima del kimono el cuerpo pequeño y delgado frente a él. Delineaban delicadamente cada curva de piel tersa y sensual que tenía a su alcance. Metió las manos por entre el kimono, mientras devoraba sus labios, hambriento de su sabor.

Kagome utilizó hábilmente sus delgadas manos para desajustar el nudo que mantenía fijo el pantalón de InuYasha. Nunca despegó sus labios de los de él más que para tomar un poco de aire. Sentía su cuerpo responder a todas las caricias que él le daba, el deseo la estaba consumiendo lentamente de una manera cálida y espiritual.

Se desvistieron de una manera lenta, mirándose a los ojos, observando cada uno de sus cuerpos, memorizando cada recoveco que podían ver. InuYasha volvió a tomar sus labios con fuerza, logrando mantener pegados sus cuerpos, sintiendo el roce de su piel blanca contra la suya. Despacio fue recostándola sobre las bolsas de dormir que Kagome siempre cargaba para ella y Sango, cumplían su función a la perfección.

InuYasha bajó por su mentón hasta su cuello, lamió su piel y con sus manos acarició sus piernas. Kagome recorrió con la yema de sus dedos su espalda musculosa y ancha, sintiéndose cada vez con más seguridad de lo que hacía. Cuando InuYasha dejó su cuello para tomar entre sus labios uno de sus senos ella jadeó ante el contacto húmedo de su lengua sobre el pezón que inmediatamente se endureció. Provocándole al hanyou la satisfacción que quería.

Con el mismo fervor y amor, acarició cada uno de sus pechos, escuchando como ella gemía de pura emoción. Kagome se removía debajo del cuerpo de InuYasha, acariciando su pecho y costados con sus manos. De repente él se detuvo.

- ¿InuYasha? –le llamó.

- Shh –le mandó callar-, déjame verte así, amor –el hanyou le miró fijamente y después de sonreírle le susurró-: Te amo.

Besando sus labios, logró colocarse sobre ella en la mejor posición para evitar hacerle daño. Sin dejar sus labios, y estimulando con sus manos el cuerpo de su hembra, lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella. Resbalando entre sus muslos, sintiéndose ansioso por poseerla y al mismo tiempo conteniéndose de lastimarla. Sintió sus manos aferrarse a sus brazos y escucharla soltar un pequeño sollozo, y supo que si se detenía solamente aumentaría el dolor que su Kagome sentía. Continuó adentrándose en ella venciendo su virginidad, poseyéndola enteramente.

Le besó los pómulos recogiendo entre sus labios las lágrimas saladas que caían de sus ojos. Le tranquilizó susurrándole al oído que la amaba y cuánto significaba para él. Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto porque entonces ella comenzó a mover sus caderas debajo de él, haciéndole perder el sentido común.

- Oh, Kagome –le dijo con ansiedad.

Y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sin dejar de besarla y decirle cosas bellas a su hembra. Lamió su cuello, justo en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro; y cuando Kagome menos los esperó le enterró los colmillos. Luego, con todo el amor posible y continuando con el vaivén de sus cuerpos, le lamió la herida para que ésta cicatrizara más rápido.

- Mía –le dijo con pasión-. Toda mía

- Sí..., oh, InuYasha, sí... –dijo ella con la voz jadeante y entrecortada.

Ella también se movía al compás de sus cuerpos, sus labios dejaron los de él para posarse en su pecho, utilizando su lengua por todo su cuerpo. Lo escuchó gruñir en algún punto de todo el rito y desde entonces no paró de gruñir y jadear.

- Te amo –le dijo a Kagome quien se aferró a él en un abrazo.

Los cuerpos comenzaron a perlarse de sudor y el movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido; los gemidos y gruñidos resonaron en los oídos de ambos. Hasta que simplemente no quedó nada más que el grito de sus nombres en los labios de la persona amada. InuYasha se dejó caer a un lado de ella y la atrajo hacia él, donde Kagome depositó su cabeza en su pecho; normalizando sus respiraciones.

- InuYasha... –Kagome se acurrucó contra él, mientras el hanyou jalaba el kimono que estaba cerca de ellos-: Ha sido maravilloso.

- Tú eres maravillosa –respondió cubriendo sus cuerpos y abrazándola.

- Te amo –dijo y besó su pecho.

- Yo también, Kagome –el medio demonio besó su frente-. Descansa koichi.

Cuando el sueño venció a Kagome él no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por el mismo. Se encontraba de lo más feliz en la tierra, todo el sufrimiento pasado a través de los años se lo estaban recompensando con aquella mujer que ahora oficialmente era su hembra. La protegería y la cuidaría..., y quizás, la familia que él tanto deseaba podría hacerse realidad.

- Familia –musitó-, mi pequeña... familia –y en un suspiro el hanyou quedó dormido junto a su mujer.

_Continuará..._

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

_Dejen reviews y no me enojo..., prometo no tardar para el segundo epílogo. Saludos a todos los que me han leído. Gracias de todo corazón._


	4. Epílogo 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. Lo único mío es la idea de esta pequeña historia romántico-dramática.

Datos importantes:

**&&&&&:** Tiempo después.

**ººº:** Días después.

**.º.º.º. :** Meses después.

**¤¤¤:** Años después.

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

**(Epílogo 2 y último)**

**Road back home**

By Nindë Black

Caminaba por el sendero hacia la cabaña que Sango y Miroku compartían. A paso lento caminaba con el kimono que le llegaba hasta el suelo, desde que se convirtiera oficialmente en la hembra de InuYasha éste procuraba tenerla siempre bien atendida y pocas veces discutían, pero cuando lo hacían era solamente rutina.

Sin embargo, tenía toda una semana de estar con su humor demasiado cambiante. No era de su naturaleza brincar de emociones en menos de cinco minutos, salvo cuando se presentaban esos días del mes, pero no eran esos días. La cabaña de Sango se le presentó un poco más adelante y notó que su amiga salía, quizás a recibirla.

- ¡Kagome-chan! –Exclamó la exterminadora-. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Luces muy pálida –se acercó a la miko y le ayudó a sentarse fuera de la cabaña.

- No es nada, Sango –dijo la chica-, al menos eso creo.

- Mírate nada más, Kagome –le dijo Sango-, te ves pálida y ojerosa. ¿No estarás enferma?

- No lo creo Sango –dijo la muchacha-, debe ser otra cosa. –Kagome sonrió misteriosamente. Algo sabía la miko que aún no le contaba a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese brillo en los ojos, Kagome? –Le preguntó Sango curiosa-, porque dudo mucho que sea solamente porque sí. Anda, cuéntame.

Kagome se sonrojó ante el brillo descubierto en sus ojos chocolate. Tenía una sospecha de lo que su humor pudiera estarle diciendo silenciosamente, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

- ¿Sango, me acompañarías con Kaede? –Le preguntó de repente y Sango le miró curiosa-: En el camino te cuento.

- Cla-claro, vamos.

Las dos se encaminaron de vuelta a la cabaña de Kaede. Durante el pequeño trayecto, Kagome pudo contarle a Sango todo lo que conocía sobre su estado: los constantes cambios de humor, la última discusión ella casi le gritó que no quería verlo más. Esa mañana el hanyou había salido muy temprano sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero sí una mirada cargada de confusión por la discusión de la noche anterior.

Entraron con Kaede quien se hallaba moliendo unas hierbas para la pequeña Hatsue que se encontraba algo delicada de salud. Al verlas entrar les sonrió maternalmente y las invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué las trae por aquí, niñas? –les preguntó.

- Queríamos... –empezó Sango-, bueno en realidad Kagome venía porque... –miró a su amiga y dijo abatida-: En realidad no lo sé.

- ¿Y bien, Kagome? –le dijo la anciana.

- Pues yo... –la chica no sabía como empezar. Lo único que quería era saber si lo que ella sospechaba era verdad. Algo dentro de ella, quizás su poder espiritual, le decía que así sería. Sonrió con picardía en sus ojos, cosa que ambas mujeres notaron.

- Kagome-chan... –le llamó Sango.

- ¡Ah! –dijo ella siendo sorprendida-. Lo siento, divagué.

- Lo notamos niña –le dijo Kaede-. Ahora, dime qué querías saber.

- Pues verá..., he tenido estos fuertes cambios de humor –comenzó la sacerdotisa-, anoche InuYasha y yo discutimos por... porque... ni siquiera recuerdo la razón.

- Sus discusiones siempre son por razones bastante absurdas, Kagome-chan –le dijo Sango y de inmediato notó que su amiga cambiaba de humor, sus ojos castaños que se volvían fríos se lo decían todo-: No digo que esté mal, amiga..., de hecho InuYasha siempre tiene la culpa –los ojos de Kagome volvieron a ser castaños, de hecho tomaron un color casi miel. ¿Desde cuándo los ojos chocolate de Kagome se veían miel?-. Kagome, tus ojos son miel –dijo sorprendida.

- ¡Ah, eso! –Exclamó la chica-, es parte de estar emparejada con InuYasha. Según lo que me explicó ser su pareja es como un pacto de sangre, algunas de sus características las he "tomado" –explicó-. Mis ojos son de lo que más se nota, y quizás que mi fuerza física se haya desarrollado un poco más.

- Eso debe ser bueno para InuYasha –dijo Kaede-, te conviertes en su igual.

- Parecido, pero no pierdo mi forma humana –dijo la chica-, pero sí me siento diferente.

- Pero eso no te preocupa –le dijo Sango.

- De hecho no –admitió Kagome-. El caso es que he tenido días de que no como nada porque no me apetece –siguió la sacerdotisa-, me fatigo algunas veces a pesar de tener más fuerza física. Aunado a mis cambios de humor y mi pérdida de apetito, pues...

- ¿Y tu sospecha es?

- Que estoy embarazada –dijo la mujer de InuYasha.

- ¡Kagome-chan! –Dijo Sango sorprendida-, ¿será verdad Kaede-sama?

- Podemos averiguarlo –dijo la mujer mayor-, ven aquí pequeña niña –le dijo.

Kagome se acercó a ella y la anciana le pidió que se acostara en el futón. La mujer mayor le examinó el vientre. Quizás tendría uno o si acaso dos meses, pero la criatura, o criaturas, aún era casi imperceptible. Los síntomas de la sacerdotisa eran más que normales para una mujer embarazada primeriza, serían los primeros cachorros de Kagome e InuYasha. La anciana Kaede sonrió: los primeros pequeños cachorros de InuYasha, el padre estaría feliz.

- ¿Kaede-sama? –Le llamó Sango-. ¿Kagome se encuentra bien?

- Oh, sí... –dijo la mujer-, tus sospechas son ciertas, Kagome-chan –dijo Kaede-, tienes alrededor de mes y medio, y deberás cuidarte mucho durante estos primeros 4 meses.

- ¡Kagome-chan! –Gritó Sango emocionada y le abrazó-. Niños, Kagome... ¡niños!

Kagome se echó a llorar. Sango le consoló y entre el llanto también reía. Era una extraña mezcla de emociones: lloraba, pero reía y todo se resumía a la felicidad que en ese momento sentía en su corazón. ¡Un pequeño niño o niña de InuYasha y ella! Kami no podía ser más grande que dar el milagro de la vida.

- Ve, niña, ve a contárselo al padre –le apremió Kaede.

La joven sacerdotisa se limpió el rostro y se levantó casi de un salto. Sango la acompañó hasta su cabaña, aquella donde había compartido con InuYasha por primera vez todo el amor que le profesaba. Sango le dijo que apenas supiera de Miroku le contaría la hermosa noticia. ¡El primer bebé de Kagome! Sería toda una noticia para el monje.

**&&&&&**

InuYasha caminaba por la aldea de vuelta a su hogar. Era casi medio día y él estaba que se moría de hambre. Esperaba que Kagome estuviera de buen humor. Ya tenía varios días con un humor de perros (aceptémoslo, justo como el suyo), feh! Esa mujer. _Pero es MI mujer_, pensó contento, _toda mía._ Conforme avanzaba sentía una gran necesidad de llegar pronto a casa, se sentía alborozado. El último tramo lo corrió y observó como su mujer terminaba de preparar la mesa para que comieran juntos, parecía que el coraje de anoche había pasado.

- Kagome –le llamó.

- ¡InuYasha! –Exclamó la sacerdotisa aliviada de que estuviese ahí-. ¡Qué bueno que has llegado, cariño! –Kagome se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un delicioso beso en los labios-. Siéntate, amor... comeremos en un segundo –dijo sonriente, cosa que InuYasha cuestionó con la mirada.

- Algo tienes, koichi –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla-. ¿Me dirás?

- No, amor –dijo Kagome divertida-, por ahora no –aclaró-: Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando terminemos de comer.

- Mmmhh, me darás mi postre –dijo en un tono extrañamente sensual y Kagome se puso roja hasta la coronilla.

- ¡InuYasha, compórtate! –Le dijo la chica y él se echó a reír-. Anda ve a sentarte, no tardo nada.

**&&&&&**

- ¿Me dirás de una vez, Kagome? –Ambos se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Luego de comer Kagome lo había arrastrado hasta allí y el hanyou estaba que se moría de la expectativa, ¿qué tendría que decirle su pequeña mujer?

Kagome se acurrucó en sus brazos e hizo que el chico colocara sus manos alrededor de su estómago. La mujer sonrió con ese brillo especial en sus ojos, InuYasha lo notó entonces, algo distinto en su mujer, algo que la hacía ver aún más bella y mucho más apetecible que de costumbre. Escondió su rostro en la curvatura que hacía el cuello y aspiró el aroma. Encontró en él algo diferente. Un olor desigual pero también similar al que solamente ella poseía.

- InuYasha... –le llamó suavemente.

- Dime, koichi –le dijo el hanyou esperando su noticia.

- Seremos padres, InuYasha –le soltó.

Y la reacción de InuYasha fue casi increíble. Le brillaron los ojos dorados, sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa y la apretó contra su cuerpo con mayor fuerza. Eso era lo distinto en ella, ese olor desigual y tan similar al mismo tiempo. Un cachorro... ¡un cachorro de su mujer y de él!

- ¡Oh, Kagome! –Exclamó totalmente cegado de felicidad.

Se levantó de un salto y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le llenó el rostro de besos y de promesas. Kami era demasiado bueno con él, le estaba regalando una pequeña vida para que lo cuidaran y lo amaran como entre ellos. InuYasha soltó una carcajada limpia, sintiéndola desde dentro de su corazón.

- Te amo, Kagome..., te amo tanto, mi amor –le besó los labios de lleno. Disfrutando del nuevo sabor de su mujer, ahora sabía a mujer y a su cachorro, o cachorros.

**.º.º.º.**

El tiempo corría lentamente, hacía horas que Sango y Kaede se encontraban con Kagome quien se hallaba en labor de parto. Miroku, Shippo e InuYasha no habían sido permitidos para entrar al parto.

- ¡Aarrgghh! –El grito de su mujer lo inquietó. Miroku le jaló del haori y lo detuvo.

- Tranquilízate –le dijo el monje.

- Pero... –comenzó el hanyou y un nuevo grito de su mujer lo sobresaltó-, quiero estar con ella.

- No podemos pasar –dijo Miroku-, sabes lo que dijo Kaede-sama.

Justo cuando el hanyou pretendía replicar Sango salía de la cabaña y miró a InuYasha, le dijo que Kagome lo quería dentro, pero que tendría que ser de lo más cuidadoso, que seguía en labor de parto. InuYasha asintió quedamente y entró a buscar a su mujer. Shippo y Miroku se quedaron fuera y sonrieron ante el fuerte nerviosismo de su amigo.

InuYasha observó a su mujer, quien yacía en el futón, con las rodillas flexionadas, el sudor en su frente y su rostro denotaba cansancio. Se acercó hacia ella y se arrodilló tomándole de la mano.

- Kagome –le dijo al oído y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz-, aquí estoy, koichi.

- InuYasha –sollozó ella, él la miró y le sonrió levemente.

- Tranquila mi pequeña –le susurró-. Vamos, cariño, sé que tú puedes. Eres muy fuerte, amor.

- Duele –gimoteó la joven.

- Lo sé, amor –admitió, aunque no tenía ni pizca de idea de lo que realmente sentía-, pero quieres ver a tus pequeños cachorros, ¿no es así? –La joven asintió-. Bien, Kagome..., vamos niña mía, yo estaré contigo.

Unas horas después de que InuYasha se quedara con Kagome los pequeños cachorros por fin decidieron ver la luz del día, o más bien la caída de la tarde. Estaba atardeciendo cuando la pequeña de ralo cabello plateado nacía y justo detrás de ella, nacía un pequeñito de cabellos negros y una que otra motita de plateado. Ambos saludables y hermosos. Sango entregó a la niña a su padre quien embelesado la observaba con devoción; Kagome tomaba en brazos al niño quien al sentir los brazos de su madre dejó de llorar. Kaede y Sango salieron a dar la noticia de aquel nacimiento, dejando solos a los nuevos padres.

- Míralos, InuYasha, son bellísimos –dijo Kagome con voz cansada.

- Me has dado dos niños preciosos, Kagome –le dijo emocionado y le besó los labios. La pequeña niña lloriqueó-. Vaya, tendremos una mimada como su madre –dijo el hanyou al despegarse de su esposa. El pequeño en los brazos de Kagome también se removió incómodo y de repente comenzaron a llorar.

- Creo que tendremos otro hambriento –dijo Kagome divertida.

InuYasha vio como Kagome amamantaba al pequeño y luego a la niña. Luego de un rato caía rendida al mundo de los sueños. Dejó a ambos niños cerca de ella y él también se acostó a su lado, vigilando el sueño de sus tres tesoros.

Poco rato después, Shippo entraba junto con Miroku y Sango. Shippo observaba a los dos recién llegados, con sus ojitos aún cerrados y envueltos en mantas de color rosa y azul, acurrucados en brazos de Inuyasha y Kagome respectivamente.

- Son tan lindos, Kagome-chan –dijo Sango mirando al niño.

- ¿Cómo se llamarán? –Preguntó el monje.

- Este pequeño niño se llamará Kisho –dijo Kagome.

- Y esta niña chiflada será Ichy –dijo InuYasha tocando la nariz diminuta de su hija.

- ¿No dices nada, Shippo? –Preguntó Kagome ante el mutismo del niño.

- ¿Yo? –Dijo él curioso-, ¿por qué tendría algo que decir? Son sus cachorros.

- Pero tú eres su hermano mayor –le explicó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿D-de verdad? –dijo sorprendido por la noticia y alzó los ojos cristalinos.

- ¡Feh, enano! –Exclamó InuYasha-, estarás a cargo de ellos.

El kitsune sonrió ante lo dicho y tuvo más confianza de acercarse a ver sus nuevos hermanos. Primero se acercó a InuYasha para ver a Ichy, le acercó sus dedos y la pequeña niña los apretó entre sus manos, Shippo habló con ella varias veces como si tuviera su edad y la niña apretaba los dedos. Luego de tocarle la cabecita con mucho cuidado, el pequeño Kisho reclamó un poco de atención y lloriqueó. El kitsune se acercó también a él y le habló mucho rato hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos.

La exterminadora y el monje observaban con mucha ternura la pequeña escena que se desenvolvía en frente de sus ojos. Era bellísimo poder observar como sus amigos acababan de completar su pequeña familia con dos niños hermosos que de seguro serían el dolor de cabeza y el mayor tesoro de su padre.

**¤¤¤**

- ¡Mamá..., Kisho está en problemas! –la pequeña Ichy canturreó corriendo velozmente hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

La niña de 7 años, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado con algunos mechones negros y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre: ámbar. Tenía unas orejitas moteadas de negro y plateado, sus colmillos apenas y se habían desarrollado y sus pequeñas garras eran simples uñas. En cambio, Kisho era un niño de cabellos negros y con las puntas plateadas, sus ojos eran de color miel que a veces tomaban un color más oscuro si se encontraba en problemas; sus orejitas eran completamente negras.

Kagome sonrió. Esos niños habían heredado del padre lo intrépidos, sin embargo, Kisho siempre terminaba en lugares de los cuales no podía bajar o Ichy terminaba utilizando su poder espiritual creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor sin poder salir o permitirle la entrada a alguien más, excepto quizás su madre.

- ¿Dónde está, mi cielo? –Kagome se levantó de la orilla del lago mientras recibía a su hija en brazos.

- Ya sabes, ese árbol grandote a un lado del pozo, mami –dijo la niña-, Kisho es muy desobediente –la chiquilla hizo un puchero.

- Te recuerdo que no es el único –le dijo su madre y le guió un ojo-, vamos a buscarlo, ¿te parece? Papá y tu hermano tardarán un poco más el día de hoy.

La niña asintió y ambas echaron a correr. Gracias al tiempo Kagome había adquirido más habilidades de InuYasha, como su velocidad y la cicatrización casi instantánea, el oído también se le había desarrollado y su cuerpo poseía mayor fuerza física. Llegaron junto al Árbol Sagrado, donde el pequeño Kisho se mantenía aferrado a una de las ramas de mediana altura. Kagome lo vio asustadísimo y con los ojitos cerrados.

- Kisho, cariño, mamá ya está aquí.

- ¡¡Mamá!! –Gritó el niño casi llorando-. Tengo miedo... –sollozó.

- Mi amor, no debes temer –le dijo Kagome-, a papá no le gustaría verte asustado.

¡Ah! Lo típico, utilizar la magia del "a papá no le gustaría que...", cosa muy sonada con esos niños. Su padre era el modelo a seguir, sobre todo para Kisho, quien era el menor de los mellizos y por consiguiente seguía a su padre a todos lados. Para fortuna de Kagome esos niños también eran tranquilos, al parecer era una mezcla justa entre la personalidad de InuYasha y de la suya, lo que la hacía muy feliz.

- Escucha, corazón, subiré contigo y bajaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo? –el niño emitió un pequeño y ligero murmullo de asentimiento y para cuando quiso buscar a su madre con los ojos, sintió la mano tibia de ella sobre su espalda. El niño y le abrazó-. Oh, mi cielo, tranquilízate. ¿Qué diría tu padre? –Le dijo conciliadora-. Anda, Kisho, levántate conmigo.

Kagome le ayudó a ponerse en pie y mantener el equilibrio sobre la rama. Luego de explicarle más o menos la mecánica del salto (de la misma manera en que InuYasha le había explicado a ella), Kisho tomó su mano y ambos dieron un salto, y cayeron en el suelo limpiamente.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! –Exclamó Ichy-. Eres muy buena mami –dijo la niña.

- Oh, no digas eso cariño –Kagome le acarició las orejitas y la niña hizo un ronroneo-. Vamos a casa, Saori y Motoki no tardan en llegar –explicó. Saori y Motoki eran los hijos de Miroku y Sango, Motoki tenía 6 años y Saori apenas tenía 4.

Los tres corrieron hasta su casa donde InuYasha acababa de llegar junto con un Shippo de 14 años, bastante crecido y también bastante sucio. Los niños inmediatamente saltaron encima de su padre, quien los recibió con cosquillas y un abrazo a cada uno, luego los pequeños se hicieron cargo de caer sobre su hermano mayor quien los sostenía colgados de los brazos (se había vuelto muy fuerte).

- Hola koichi –InuYasha besó a su mujer en los labios y ella le abrazó-. Acabo de percibir el aroma de Miroku y Sango, junto con sus cachorros. –Ella asintió.

- ¡Papá, papá! –Ichy le llamó-: Papá, mami tuvo que subir por Kisho al árbol grandotote.

- ¡Ichy! –Exclamó Kagome mirando reprobatoriamente a su hija-. Tú padre no tenía por qué enterarse de ello, ahora, vayan a lavarse los dos, es decir, los tres.

Ambos niños bajaron sus orejas y entraron a la casa a lavarse, Shippo entró detrás de ellos para enterarse de las noticias acontecidas en su ausencia y de paso darse un baño. InuYasha miró a su mujer, sabía de sobra lo que vendría: un regaño, un mohín o una mirada reprobatoria. A InuYasha no le gustaba que su mujer brincara (sobretodo en su estado), pero en el interior agradecía que ella tuviera sus habilidades, por lo menos no estaban desprotegidos totalmente.

- Koichi –le dijo InuYasha.

- No sucedió nada, InuYasha, estoy bien –dijo ella-, Kisho estaba asustado y no podía esperar a que llegaras.

- De acuerdo, Kagome, no es regaño –le dijo éste y luego dio un largo suspiro.

Le tomó de la mano y entraron a la casa, donde Shippo corría detrás de Kisho tratando de que el pequeño se dejara secar y cambiar. InuYasha lo atrapó mientras el niño intentaba escapar de su hermano por entre sus piernas.

- ¡Feh, papá! –Exclamó al verse envuelto en los brazos de su padre.

- Enano, ve con tu hermano –le dijo InuYasha y le acarició la cabeza-, cuando llegue Motoki los llevaré por ahí.

- ¡Síiii! –Exclamó el pequeño niño y dejó que Shippo lo tomara en brazos.

Horas más tarde, Sango y Miroku junto con Saori y Motoki aparecieron por la puerta. Las mujeres de inmediato se pusieron a hacer cosas en la cocina, mientras los hombres salían con los niños. Miroku tenía 6 años exactos de matrimonio con Sango, el pequeño Motoki se parecía demasiado a Miroku, el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos azules, mientras que Saori era la viva imagen de Sango, con el cabello quizás un poco más claro.

**&&&&&**

- Hace 7 años terminamos con la perla –dijo Sango mientras Saori se encontraba en su regazo profundamente dormida.

- ¿No son ocho? –Dijo InuYasha bromeando.

- No, amor, son siete –le dije Kagome que se encuentra sentada entre sus piernas.

- Lo sé –respondió el besándola.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? –Preguntó Miroku.

- Deben estar con Shippo –dijo Kagome.

De inmediato los tres niños junto con el kitsune adolescente hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de estar.

- ¿Nos llamaban? –Kisho se echó sobre el vientre de su madre, mientras que Ichy se acomodaba cerca de su papá.

- Sólo queríamos saber dónde estaban –dijo Sango atrayendo a Motoki hacia ella-. ¿Qué hacían?

- Solamente jugábamos, mami –dijo el niño de seis años.

- Tenemos algo que decirles, enanos –InuYasha vio como las orejitas de sus hijos se giraban alertas. Las de Shippo también se movieron.

- ¿Qué es papi? –El pequeño niño se removió en el regazo de su madre.

- Pues, verán... –Kagome se acomodó en los brazos de su esposo y miró a sus niños alternadamente-, mamá tendrá cachorros –les dijo.

Su reacción fue algo inesperada.

- ¡Yeeeeiii! –Gritaron los mellizos y saltaron a abrazar a sus padres-. ¡¡Mamá tendrá cachorros!! –Ambos niños parecían felices con la noticia. Por las cabezas de InuYasha y Kagome pasaron todo tipo de reacción, pero jamás una de aquellas.

- Agrandando la familia, amigo –dijo Miroku dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Feh! –Sorpresivamente Ichy y Kisho se unieron a tan sonada exclamación echa por su padre, para luego reír los tres juntos-. Ellos lo dijeron todo –InuYasha sonrió a sus hijos y los abrazó a junto a su madre.

- ¡Kagome, más niños! –Exclamó Sango riendo con su amiga.

- Sí, más niños –dijo ella y junto con InuYasha envolvió a sus hijos.

- ¿Más cachorros? –Dijo un sorprendido kitsune-. ¡InuYasha! –Exclamó Shippo-, siempre me tocará a mí cuidarlos –el adolescente se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh, Shippo –Kagome se levantó y se acercó al jovencito-. Eres un celoso –le dijo en voz bajita-, hasta en eso te pareces a InuYasha..., quiere decir que ha hecho un buen trabajo criándote.

- ¡Kagome! –Exclamó el kitsune sorprendido, y luego la miró abatido-: ¡Lo sé! –Dijo-, y lo peor de todo es que no me avergüenzo de ello –Shippo observó a quien por 7 años había sido su padre, y así seguiría siéndolo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece? –Le dijo Kagome maternalmente-. ¡Más cachorros, niño mío! –Esa era la forma en que Kagome le decía desde pequeño.

- ¡Kami, más cachorros! –Dijo como si cayera en cuenta apenas entonces-. Será bastante divertido, ¿cuántos serán ahora, papá? –Le dijo a InuYasha, a quien se le dibujó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

- No lo sé –dijo un InuYasha pensativo-, podría volver a ser dos, o quizás hasta cinco –sonrió con algo de maldad.

- ¡InuYasha! –Le espetó Sango-, desconsiderado marido, todo lo que debe sufrir una mujer para traer niños al mundo –le dijo con reprobación.

- Oh, querida... –le dijo Miroku y se acercó a ella besándole el cuello por detrás-, no seas envidiosa –dijo en voz baja-, podemos tener más niños –le dijo con picardía, logrando que Sango dejara de regañar a InuYasha y se pusiera colorada.

- Mami, ¿te sientes mal? –Motoki se acercó a su madre y le tocó la frente-, estás muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –Dijo con inocencia.

- No, cariño, estoy bien –contestó la exterminadora-. Sólo me dio algo de calor –mintió.

Todos los adultos estallaron en carcajadas, sabían de sobra que Miroku había dicho algo que logró poner a su esposa en ese estado y Sango solo atinó a esconderse en el abrazo de Miroku.

Horas más tarde Sango cargaba con Saori en brazos y Motoki iba en la espalda de su padre cabeceando de sueño. Montaron en Kirara y se despidieron de sus amigos, con la promesa de que se visitarían más a menudo, no solamente para ese tipo de celebraciones.

El clan de InuYasha entró de nuevo a su hogar, Kagome subió son los niños y los acostó a ambos, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno. Los cachorros cayeron rendidos de inmediato. Y la mujer se observó el vientre donde se gestaban más cachorros, más bendiciones de Kami en su hogar.

InuYasha había acompañado a Shippo a su habitación y luego de despedirse se dirigió a la suya, donde Kagome ya le esperaba en el futón. Luego de cambiarse por unos pantalones de color negro y quitarse el gi blanco se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Eres feliz, koichi? –Le preguntó el hanyou.

- Muchísimo, InuYasha –le dijo Kagome y se giró para besarle los labios.

- ¿Ni aunque dejaras de ver a tu familia, mi amor? –El hanyou esperó la respuesta.

- Tú eres mi familia, cariño –Kagome le miró a los ojos-, tú eres mi hogar. Eres mi camino a casa –le repitió aquellas palabras que hacía siete años él mismo había dicho.

- Te amo –dijo InuYasha abrazándola más fuerte-, siempre lo haré.

- Yo también, te amo –repitió ella y fue quedándose dormida entre sus brazos, igual que él caía rendido.

**El camino a casa se encuentra donde tu corazón reside. No importa cuanto se sufra, siempre habrá una gran recompensa al final del camino, sólo debemos hallar el nuestro y seguirlo. **

**§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§¢§**

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está el tan esperado final. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por apoyarme. Ánimo._


End file.
